La douleur de l'immortalité
by Nanthana14
Summary: L'immortalité est-elle réellement un cadeau lorsque l'on se retrouve seul, privé de ceux qu'on aime ? [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait].


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres et des films. Tout Tolkien et ses ayants droits.**

 **L'immortalité est-elle un cadeau lorsque l'on se retrouve seul, privé de ceux qu'on aime ? [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait].**

 **Je tenais à vous préciser et ceux à cause du thème du challenge que ce n'est pas la fic la plus gaie que j'ai posté. Vous êtes prévenu.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **PS 2 : Défi de l'auteur : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi ? Bon soyons réaliste et le sujet de cet OS le montre bien j'espère. Ma vision sur pleine de choses ont changé quand je suis tombé pour la première fois sur les livres de Tolkien. Déjà j'ai découvert l'Heroic Fantasy, cet univers riche où tout était possible avec ses héros légendaires et ses quêtes épiques. ça a vraiment était un moment magique et si j'en crois ce que je peux écrire ici ou dans mes originales je crois que cet homme a changé à jamais ma vie. Voilà... (ça fait peut-être un peu trop déclaration non ?)**

* * *

 _ **La douleur de l'immortalité**_

Il s'appelait Gimli, Gimli fils de Gloin, seigneur nain courageux ne reculant jamais devant le danger. Rien n'était réuni pour que nous combattions côte à côte, pour que nous nous appréciions et pour que nous devenions amis… Car oui, il était mon ami.

Nos pères se haïssaient. Ils se haïssaient depuis si longtemps qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Il y avait cette haine farouche et inamovible entre eux, quelque chose qui avait été renforcé par le passage de la compagnie de Thorin dans mon palais. Thorin était fier et orgueilleux, comme mon père finalement et cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses, ni ma perception que j'avais des nains. Des choses immondes, barbares et inutiles… Comme j'étais idiot à ce moment là.

Il s'appelait Gimli et je me souviens de mon agacement quand il avait tenté de détruire l'anneau d'un simple coup de hache. C'était ridicule et stupide comme tout ce que faisaient les nains, mais maintenant quand j'y repense cela me fait sourire. Ce n'était pas un acte idiot, c'était un acte naïf de quelqu'un qui se moquait bien du pouvoir que représenter la possession de l'anneau. Non, s'il était dangereux, il fallait le détruire. Il se moquait bien de la puissance qu'il conférerait au porteur. Galadriel avait hésité, Elrond avait hésité, mais pas Gimli… C'était mauvais, alors il fallait le détruire… Cette droiture d'esprit ne l'avait jamais quittée et c'est peut-être pour cela que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Il s'appelait Gimli et au final même si c'était un nain et moi un elfe nous avions des points communs. Notre emportement dirait en souriant Elrond : lui en voulant détruire l'anneau, moi en déclenchant la dispute pendant le conseil d'Elrond. La dispute qui avait mené à la création de la Communauté de l'anneau. Je revois encore l'éclair d'amusement dans les yeux d'Aragorn quand j'ai soupiré après que Gimli ai proposé de mettre sa hache au service de notre cause. Comme j'aurais souhaité à ce moment ne pas voir un nain s'immiscer dans cette quête… Comme j'en suis à la fois heureux et détruit à ce moment précis.

Il s'appelait Gimli et au fil de notre quête des choses étranges ce sont passés. Des choses qui ont fini par nous pousser l'un vers l'autre. Il a été piqué au vif quand j'ai pénétré sans peur dans le Chemin des Morts, comme si les palais souterrains pouvaient m'effrayer alors que j'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie dans l'un d'eux. J'ai été surpris quand il m'a demandé à revenir visiter Fangorn à la fin ce cette guerre pour que je lui parle des arbres. Un nain pouvait-il s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à boire et faire tourner ses forges ?

Il s'appelait Gimli et c'est dans la Moria que mon regard a commencé à changer sur lui. J'ai été touché de le voir découvrir la mort de ses proches. Les gens ont beau me regarder comme un immortel préservé de cette souffrance, ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est faux, à quel point je sais combien la mort de ceux qu'on aime peut faire mal… Je le sais depuis si longtemps… Il n'a pas caché sa peine, mais il a agi en guerrier puisant dans cette dernière la force de combattre pour vaincre nos ennemis. Il a combattu avec vaillance. Il n'a pas reculé… Ai-je mentionné qu'il a fallu qu'on le cramponne pour le forcer à fuir ?

Il s'appelait Gimli et après cela je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui s'est passé, mais quelque chose a vraiment changé. Lui qui était si méfiant envers les elfes de la Lorien, il a été plus attentif, curieux et ouvert que bien des elfes à l'égard des nains. Nous sommes restés quelques jours pour prendre du repos et nous avons commencé à parler tous les deux : de nos pères, de nos blessures, de nos peurs, de cette guerre… Comme il m'a écouté ! C'était si étrange… Comme j'ai commencé à l'apprécier ! Lui et son sens de l'humour qui ne le quittait jamais, même quand le moment était tragique. Comme ce jour devant la porte Noire où je ne pensais pas survivre… Mes mots étaient vrais. Je m'apprêtais réellement à mourir au côté d'un ami parce que c'est ce qu'il était devenu à ce moment là. Un ami que j'avais été prêt à défendre contre les rohirrin… Un ami aux côtés duquel je m'allongeais toujours pour prendre du repos. Peu importait ses ronflements, je savais que je pouvais fermer les yeux sans crainte, qu'il me protégerait comme je le protégerais… Mon meilleur ami… Mon frère…

Oui, parce qu'au final, il s'appelait Gimli et il est devenu bien plus qu'un simple ami, il est devenu mon frère… Au milieu de tous ces combats, de tous ces morts, de toute cette douleur, il est devenu mon frère. Il est devenu un point d'ancrage pour m'aider à avancer quand j'étais mal et trop soucieux de ce qui pouvait arriver à Aragorn pour l'embêter avec mes propres douleurs, quand je faisais en sorte de toujours être impassible alors que tout bouillait si fort à l'intérieur de moi, quand j'avais peur… Pas pour moi… Jamais pour moi en fait. Quelle importance si je devais mourir ? Non, peur pour les miens restés à Vertbois, peur pour Sam et Frodon quelque part dans le Mordor, peur pour Aragorn qui était lui aussi comme un frère, peur pour l'avenir de toutes ces vies innocentes qui tentaient de lutter contre la menace de Sauron… Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, un regard, une main qui se posait sur mon bras. Il savait ce que je ressentais, il savait comme je me sentais mal et cela suffisait à me faire reprendre courage. Il était là…

Il s'appelait Gimli, fils de Gloin et il a toujours été là, jusqu'à notre combat devant les Portes Noires il a été là… Je me souviens de son humour, de ses paris un peu stupides pour savoir qui de nous deux abattrait le plus d'orcs. Ce jour-là au gouffre de Helm, je l'ai laissé gagné… Je n'ai pas compté tous ces orcs accrochés à leurs échelles que j'ai fait basculer dans le vide… Je pense que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de compter le nombre des ennemis que je tuais… Il y en avait eu tellement depuis des siècles… Non, ce n'était pas un compte que je voulais faire, mais c'était un moyen pour me faire penser à autre chose et ça a marché… Comme nous en avons rit au final, de ce décompte un peu morbide… Comme j'ai ri aussi de le voir s'écrouler ivre mort sur la table quand nous avons fêté cette victoire. Il voulait me saouler, mais il avait oublié ce que les elfes sylvains endurent depuis des siècles… Il avait oublié comment Vertbois le Grand devint le Bois de Grande Peur, comment mon père ferma ses frontières pour tenter de se protéger du mal, en protégeant aussi silencieusement les territoires du Nord… Comment il les protégea sans rien attendre en retour des hommes qui y habitaient à part le commerce de leur vin... Oui, ce jour-là alors qu'il tentait de me faire écrouler de mon banc en me poussant à boire, il avait juste oublié que c'est ce que faisaient déjà les elfes sylvains… Quand les batailles avaient été trop violentes, quand la mort avait frappé, quand mon père voyait que nous allions mal. Il organisait une fête, faisant couler le vin à flot pour que nos vies prétendument immortelles deviennent possibles à supporter… Pour que nous honorions la mémoire de ceux qui venaient de tomber et célébrions Eru de nous avoir laissés en vie… Alors quand c'est lui qui est tombé, je me rappelle avoir ri… Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ri…

Il s'appelait Gimli et quand nous avons survécu à tout cela, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment quitté. Nous étions amis, nous étions frères… Nous ne pouvions rester des mois entiers sans nous parler. Je lui ai fait découvrir Fangorn, j'ai redécouvert la Moria. Nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés bien longtemps, mais il y a une malédiction dont je ne peux me défaire et qui m'arrache un par un mes amis… Je suis immortel et eux non… Comme j'envie Arwën parfois d'avoir pu avoir le choix de la refuser… Il est étrange qu'une chose à laquelle rêve tant les humains soit une telle malédiction pour moi… Perdre Aragorn m'a déchiré le cœur en deux… Mais aujourd'hui c'est pire…

Il s'appelait Gimli et je viens de le perdre à jamais. Il est là désormais sous cette pierre gravée à son nom quelque part dans les Terres Immortelles au delà des Havres Gris… Je ne voulais pas faire la traversée, mais il était vieux et malade… Il voulait tant revoir la dame de Lorien que je n'ai pu lui refuser… Alors nous avons prit la mer, laissant là-bas la dernière personne qui me restait et qui refusait obstinément de quitter la Terre du Milieu, mon père… Cet elfe si singulier en totale opposition permanente avec les autres et qui cachait à quel point il se souciait de tout le monde. Il ne quitterait jamais la Terre du Milieu et je ne le reverrai jamais, comme je ne reverrais plus jamais mes amis… Ils sont morts maintenant… rendus à la Terre pendant que ma vie continue comme si de rien n'était et cela m'est de plus en plus insupportable. Je ne veux pas de l'immortalité si je dois finir seul…

Je repense à mon père… A cet homme que j'aime tant et que je ne reverrais jamais. Il ne viendra jamais prendre le bateau aux Havres Gris et je n'ai plus le droit de faire la traversée en sens inverse. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Oui, je repense à mon père… Aux longs poignards aux manches blancs, seuls souvenirs de ma mère qu'il m'a transmis… Je sers le manche de l'un d'eux dans mes mains… C'est si étrange… Je ne les ai plus utilisés depuis que nous avons traqué ensemble les derniers orcs effrayés et affaiblis par la perte de leur maître.

Je sais ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas chez les elfes, qu'on ne comprendra pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Tout ça m'est égal, mon père le comprendra.

Je sers plus fort ce manche et en pensant à mon père, à Aragorn, à Gimli, d'un geste sec et brutal je plonge sa lame en moi… La douleur est violente, brutale… J'ai le temps de voir mon sang se répandre sur la tombe de mon ami et quand mon corps s'effondre mes dernières pensées sont pour lui.

Il s'appelait Gimli, il était mon frère et aujourd'hui nous serons à nouveau réunis…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

 **PS : Mes neurones ayant eu une faiblesse lors de la rédaction, je remercie Syrene-T qui m'a remis de l'ordre dans mes idées. ça m'apprendra à être tellement obnubiler par le ressenti des émotions ! J'en ai oublié le reste !**


End file.
